


素手-番外①（完）

by SummerDreamForAILG



Series: 素手 [6]
Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDreamForAILG/pseuds/SummerDreamForAILG





	素手-番外①（完）

  * 农橘农的普通恋爱
  * 我流私设很多



 

 

 

 

高三一开始九人帮的七个人就渐渐发现，李弄和李爱文好像在一起了，好像还是李弄先告的白。所有人都不知道他们是什么时候终于真的在一起了，但是所有人都知道他们早就该在一起。高考完，熊孩子们的花样年华好像消逝过半了，九个人即将各自寻找新前程。李富贵抓着李爱文的手偷偷掉眼泪，说俊啊，你们可要好好的，我跟丞好不容易撮合了你们，不能随便分开。李爱文一手狠狠拍了他的小脑瓜，干嘛突然煽情，我靠你们了吗，自己男人自己追的，关你啥事呢。李弄听到了，为了保留男朋友面子没戳穿他早就发现小学鸡在背后搞什么名堂的事实，回过头去听李奥继续抱怨他那个脑子里只有拍戏的男朋友。

转眼间8年过去，林彦俊今年24岁了，陈立农今年也是。

但是林彦俊发现他的脑子有点怪怪的，不是陈立农的脑子，是他的。他最近总觉得自己到更年期了。

 

谁也想不到高中拽得不行的逼王之一林彦俊大学竟然读了中文系，还考了教师资格证，读书期间自己写了本解闷用的脑洞素材集合小说，竟然就这么红了。印刷行业萎靡不振的时代林彦俊居然也能红，天生就有帅脸突然就出书的林彦俊居然可以这么红，身边的朋友难免眼红，在网上暗戳戳内涵他肚内无几两墨水就出来玩弄读者。但是林彦俊不当回事儿，第二天发了个微博跟粉丝征集100个单词，可以是东西、事件，没有意义的拟声词也行，一百个单词让他的责编去收集，定好以后花了一晚上就写好了一篇一万多字的串梗小说，内容特别丰富，狂风暴雨袭来一样给读者眼睛炸开花的观感，精彩的很。帅哥成功再一次上热搜。小说里他还把零零碎碎的线索全都装进了哪吒闹海的大网里，暗中告诉黑他的人，再诬陷我正经写书赚钱也没用，老子特别会写特别争气，你越眼红我我越红，赚到的钱足够打死你们这些龙王太子，同时我还要把你们的龙筋抽出来捆好我的钱包。

小有名气的作家林彦俊摩拳擦掌，决定一边当高中语文老师一边写书赚钱好了。他觉得自己真的太帅了，刚毕业就能赚钱养男人，没羞没臊的好日子都掌握在自己手里。

 

 

他一直都在和当年因炮结缘的陆定昊保持密切联系，毕竟人家怎么说都是大前辈，有很多知识都需要向他虚心请教。而且跟人拌拌嘴是能激发出不少思想的火花的。

放暑假的时候林彦俊开始准备他新书的大纲，但是人民教师天天在教案和学生以及家长之间来回穿梭，藏在生活情趣的灵感都跑走了。没有办法，他把陆定昊叫出来喝咖啡聊天。

陆定昊挺过低迷期之后，终于成为了一个小有名气的主持人，有了一档固定吐槽综艺。事业顺利爱情也有新起色，前几年跟口里的呆子前任去荷兰注册领证了。已婚妇男说，你是不是被他给骗了，咋还不结婚呢，吊了你这么多年，我们认识那会儿我大概就你这个岁数吧？那时候我也迷茫，但是我有大车大房子呢。

陆定昊说着，十分不经意的看了一下他手上的素戒，当然鸽子蛋躺在家里，他怕带出来给人偷了。偷了男朋友有钱能马上再买一个，但是没守护好人家心意是自己的责任，说不过去。

林彦俊被这个人酸得差点说不出话来。

但是他不能嘴上输过陆定昊，说我们两个人就是正常毕业出来打拼的大学生，才两年哪有什么好生活，没有物质不配谈爱情。总之他们两个就是没命的往前冲，眼里都没别的乱七八糟的，他觉得这样的生活没什么不好。你男朋友有钱少在我面前显摆，我们家也有钱但是我不稀罕，哼！

 

 

他倒是不在意说结不结婚啊，什么时候结婚之类的，就是这种状态维持太久了。

不咸不淡的状态，同居室友的状态；因为生活疲劳的状态，想要交心却缺乏言辞的状态。

不知道这个状态是怎么开始的，感性作家林彦俊想，到了未来的某一天他也不会知道是怎么结束的。

 

 

好兄弟之间估计是有不一样的缘分，毕业之后陈立农有幸在某名企HR部门落脚，第一天bounding就看见蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤说王子异在隔壁IT部门呢，以后中午一起吃饭啊。有朋友陪伴，适应新环境竟然不是这么的吃力，该考的资格证学霸农也一下考完了。两年就升到了小经理，手下带着许多应届毕业生小弟。看着这些刚步入职场的孩子们忙来忙去，稍微轻松一点的他一边从上面接受任务、一边往下面的小组分配任务，这才想起来缺了什么。

好久都没谈恋爱了。

这两年他跟林彦俊在学校和公司的中点租了个便宜舒服的loft公寓，陈立农说我对不起你，没钱买小复式，但是我们二层楼还是有的啊，你看看这个床就挂在二楼呢。林彦俊被他逗乐了，crazy man，陈老板刚毕业就有钱租个迷你复式给我住，我这个小作家幸福得很哦。刚住进去他们就没羞没臊的干了一天，想着这样的日子以后天天都是一样，腻了怎么办啊。第二天醒来一睁眼，现实就不停给他们派新任务，他们也不得不赶紧下床赶deadline。两人为事业打拼，每天回了家都累得脱相，各自抱着电脑打字的打字、考证的考证，没力气煮饭就天天叫外卖，家里的炉子开了几天又被闲置了。有一次陈妈妈过来看看他们，没进门就被俩人堆在家门口外面的垃圾袋吓到了，里面全是外卖盒。

“怎么回事啊，会不会生活啊，天天吃这么些个东西糟蹋肚子能好好工作？”两个24的大老爷们一边嗦烩面一边被老母训斥。

“以后你们下班了就过来店里，我给你们做便当，听见没有！不来就打死你们！听见没！”陈妈妈指着两个没人形、冒着胡茬的颓废儿子们怒吼。

“好，妈，我们知错了。陈立农最近在忙一个上市的项目呢，他是没空过去拿了，我去啊，我拿我们两个人的，真的辛苦您了。”林彦俊赶紧出来哄陈妈妈，陈妈妈这才消了点气。

 

 

林彦俊还在用那个ID逛lofter，上次的失误纯属意外。但是李弄留多了个心眼，记住了他的ID然后用小号fo了他，时不时的上上老福特看看男朋友今天又红心了什么宝藏文学。不过李弄最近工作忙起来，早就忘了手机里还有一个叫老福特的程序。他只是依稀记得林彦俊特别喜欢看跟leo这个人相关的文章，李弄当局者迷，他不知道李爱文喜欢leo的原因。李爱文自己清楚，是因为leo真的太像李弄了。

最近李爱文发现一个新势力在lofter熊熊崛起，他也开始看一些奇奇怪怪的东西，比如说all leo/boogie x leo/ kun x leo，etc.

不是不好看，真的非常好看。好看的不得了，花样怎么这么多，他看了也停不下来。心想自己一个被日的怎么喜欢看男朋友（伪）被日，有毛病呢，冷静兄弟。

7月1号，无聊的暑假里无聊的一天，林作家今天零零碎碎的写了十页纸的草稿，但是他觉得不怎么好，可能是因为沉迷于看奇怪的东西吧。他看了看表，四点半了，现在坐地铁去陈妈妈的店拿外卖，阿不，便当吧。今天陆定昊好像要陪他终于有空休息的老董吃饭，刚好住楼上两层的尤长靖闷在自己的窝里写歌，那晚上干脆跟李弄一起在公司休息室吃吧，李弄之前就邀请过他好几次，他因为害羞不敢去。现在想男朋友了，联想过去脸皮好不容易长好了又碎掉的日子，就觉得想去就去吧。今天要去CBD，平时作风朴素的人民教师花五秒钟思考了一下自己今天要不要穿的高级一点。结论是不用，因为他平常就很注重高级感（装逼感），所以随性一点更有气场。他挑了一件黑白竖纹长袖衬衫和黑色修身长裤，穿着经典黑色vans就出门了。

陈妈妈今天做了两个孩子都喜欢吃的咖喱猪扒饭，还给他们另外加了一份沙拉，林彦俊一路提着便当肚子咕咕叫，想着赶紧去办公室里面揪那那个人出来吃饭。到了21层出电梯走到咨询台那里，他还没开口问，坐着发微信的小妹连头都没抬就不客气的说，“外卖送餐请在楼下打电话，我们办公室不允许进去的。”

“不好意思，我是来给我对象送晚饭的，麻烦你告诉我他办公室在哪。”

小妹闻声一抬头，看见一个胸前挂着墨镜，浓眉大眼的帅哥，周身散发着不爽的黑色气体，冷冷地看她。

“抱歉，刚刚事情太多没看清楚，请问您要找谁？”

“陈立农。”

小妹停顿了一会儿，“哦，您是在说leo是吧，他的办公室是在拐角的room A。”

林彦俊道了谢，默默吐槽他们这些外企臭架子挺多，非得叫人家英文名。他前脚带着一团黑气刚离开，后脚小妹就拿起微信哒哒哒哒地打起字来。

 

 

陈立农刚刚和另外一组的导师蔡徐坤一起，跟组里的孩子们总结完这周的任务完成状况，放他们去吃饭，刚好林彦俊就进来了。蔡徐坤与林彦俊逼王兄弟相见，无需多言，揽一下肩膀传达社会主义兄弟情，然后开溜去吃饭了。陈立农开心的对着一团黑气叫了一声“彦俊！”，黑气点了点头。组里的女孩子说，“Leo哥，你朋友怎么这么贴心啊，给你送饭来了。”组里的一个男孩子喊着，“对啊，我们还要跟其他人抢着争饭吃呢，呜呜呜。”

陈立农因为严肃开会紧绷着的面部肌肉松弛下来，笑呵呵地说：“不是，这是我对象，快叫Evan哥好。”

孩子们有些突然睁大眼睛，有些偷偷笑了起来，一声接一声的“Evan哥好”在房间里回响着。

黑气终于消散了，孩子们看见一个冷冷的帅哥撇嘴笑了笑，让路给他们出去吃饭。奇怪，帅哥明明没戴墨镜，为什么这气场能这么杀。

李爱文拽拽的以最帅的feel走向摆着小植物的长桌，把便当放在上面。李弄看着他欠欠的样子，开心得不行，前段时间在办公室里想男朋友，过几天男朋友就来办公室陪自己吃晚饭了。

“您今天有空陪我吃饭啦？”

李爱文瞥了他一眼，冷哼一声，“再不过来耀武扬威吓吓人，我怕你被办公室里小女孩的香水熏晕了。”

哦，李弄想，好久没有做点爱做的事情，李爱文来大姨夫了。

“怎么可能，我跟你讲，除了你都没人看上我的。你想想大学四年，有哪个女孩子纠缠过我？”

屁咧——林彦俊打开筷子，把饭跟咖喱酱拌匀，那都是被我瞪走的好吗？

“对，也就我能欣赏你了，你快吃吧，我要饿死了。”

李弄看着李爱文纤纤细细的手，除了大拇指因为写作长了茧以外完全没有变化，放假天天呆在家里整个人越闷越白。他让林彦俊构思的时候多打字，老这样多难受啊，但林彦俊在这方面意外的老派，先跟他讲用笔写草稿，写着写着把整本书都写出来了，倔得很。陈立农也只能由他去了。

林彦俊习惯右手在写作的时候用左手干所有的事情，所以他用左手拿筷子。陈立农一个左撇子，为了吃饭能抓林彦俊的手改成用右手举筷子。两个人安安静静吃饭，陈立农专心用拇指轻轻摩挲着林彦俊大拇指内侧的茧。

今天办公室门外路过的人好像有点多哦，李弄心想，还好让李爱文脸朝里面坐着，这样路过的人的脸他都一清二楚的，以后有事情发生了或许要去找他们聊一聊。

吃着吃着陈立农放桌子上的手机屏幕突然亮了，是有人打电话呢，李爱文瞄了一眼，是“董X霖”。李弄眉毛突然耷拉下来，李爱文记起来这个是两年前面试李弄的那个partner，就抽自己手出来让他接电话。

李弄接了电话，说的是跟这个项目有关的事。李爱文突然想起来什么，发微信给陆定昊说，你男朋友是不是叫董X霖啊？

半分钟后陆定昊回他，滚，人家叫董又霖，你个语文老师不认字的吗。然后又问他怎么了，不准想着绿他。

李爱文回他，没事儿，巧的很，就是发现我男朋友原来是在你老公的公司干活呢，有空记得帮我多宣传宣传我们农农。

陆定昊回，别跟我来这套哈，公私要分明。过几分钟又补了一句，我们家呆福瑞人还是不错的，只要你男朋友机灵，升官发财就是时间的问题。

 

 

李爱文看着男朋友升职了，社畜等级也进一步升高了。自己看着他这么累，心疼也不知道怎么帮助他，他们现在奋斗的领域好像毫不相干，他也不知道怎么样搭上联系，连说句安慰的话都觉得缺词用。

也难怪自己会吃他组里那些小姑娘的醋了，起码人家一个部门的啊。

李爱文觉得可能现在他们事业都开始稳定下来了，他有时间思考感情停滞的话题了。

稍微找点乐子吧，就当是给自己写新书提供一些素材。拿什么做话题呢...嗯...

李爱文猛然想起早上看过的五百多热度的 Kun x Leo文，bingo。

陈立农刚听完老板吩咐，挂了电话，就听见林彦俊说：“ 农，你离坤坤远点，我看他不爽。”

李弄听见自己的昔日好友，现在的好同事李奎的名字以这种方式被cue到，他觉得满脑子问号。

接下来他要面对什么狗血剧情？爱情与友情之间的考验，在爱人与好友之间展开八百回合来回拉锯战吗？

 

 

“就是吃飞醋呢。” 打算来蹭一块猪排吃的蔡徐坤隔着办公室的门摇头腹诽。

左思右想，他还是好心的给陈立农发了条微信提点提点。

“今晚回家之前记得买个套买个润滑油，我看有些人屁股痒痒了。”

 

 

 

-END^ ^-

感情稳定就是普通普通又普通 

都老夫老夫了还有什么好担心的呢？

有什么问题一起牵手吃饭睡觉就能搞定了。

 

 


End file.
